Help me Break it Down
by Trigiani Blue
Summary: “Help me break it down,” Blaise took Luna’s hand and gently placed it on his heart. So many emotions exploded inside of the Ravenclaw because of those five simple words. a short LunaBlaise one-shot to let you know I'm still writing D R&R please


Help me Break it Down

**A.N. **it's just a quick one-shot to tell you guys that I'm alive even though I'm not updating my stories. My muse is on something entirely different than fan fiction, plus I just moved about a month ago and stuff are still kinda hectic. But fear not! I am back in the game, yeah! Oh and most of my stories would be put on hold in favor of my KHR story and Wanna Bet on That!?

**Disclaimer.** If I published a book I'd totally come write fan fics about it, but this isn't the case. I'm far too lazy and dislike Harry far too much to have written the series. I'm just playin' around!!! XD

**xXx**

Luna Lovegood did _not_ like Blaise Zabini. At all. And it was pretty surprising given the fact that they were spending together most of their time- courtesy of their best friends Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley, voted 'Hogwarts' Cutest Couple'. There was only one reason why the blonde didn't like him- his lack of belief.

Sure, Blaise Zabini is everything a woman can ask for. He was tall-over six feet-, had a great body, gentle lines and eyes a dark blue so intense it made even hearts of ice melt. His black hair was never combed, giving him the nonchalant, just-out-of-bed allure. He was funny and witty, could match you in everything you tried, could teach you a lot of things. Luna had really liked him at first. Quite frankly, who wouldn't? As the days slipped away though, she noticed his lack of belief, lack of imagination and sight into the _beyond_, as Trelawney called it.

So thir days together went by in complete silence or uncharacteristic bickering. Until that one day…

Luna was sitting a little ways away from the castle's oak, double doors. There Blaise found her, reading a book wile twirling a cork between her fingers. He just sat there looking at her for a while. She wasn't attractive. She didn't take care of herself. Yet there was something inviting in her. Maybe it was her aura? Or was it the kind way she addressed even those who were mean to her? Blaise didn't know. He didn't care either. All he needed was for her to help him with one of his flaws. With determination in mind, Blaise swiftly walked the little distance between them and sat next to her.

"Luna, I need your help," even though they didn't get along well they were on first name basis, Merlin knows why.

"Hmm," the girl mumbled to let him know she was listening. It wasn't that she didn't want to help- the book about hand reading had so many wrong things written in it. Luna could hardly understand how people could believe it!

"Help me believe," Blaise said pleadingly.

The Ravenclaw's head shot up. The look he was giving her was the look she had given her mother and father whenever she wanted something. She couldn't refuse. For once there weren't any cold calculations behind his eyes. For once only one emotion hid into the blue depths.

"Believing is something you must learn by yourself, Blaise. You need to open up your heart to others. You need to _see_ what is real with your heart, not your eyes."

"I can't, Luna. I can't get my heart to open. I think I lost the key a long time ago." His voice came out so low; it could've been mistaken for a whisper.

"Break down the door then," her voice matched his as they unconsciously leaned in closer to the other.

"Help me break it down," Blaise took Luna's hand and gently placed it on his heart.

So many emotions exploded inside of the Ravenclaw because of those five simple words. So many words fought their way to her tongue only to get bitten off. In that moment the girl realized two things. One- there was the person to whom she could finally open her heart. And two- the line between love and hate wasn't thin, it was non-existent. For you could only hate somebody you loved and vice-versa.

Luna Lovegood was totally giving Blaise Zabini a chance!

**xXx**

**I know, I know. I'm gonna get dissed for making Luna so out of character. But she isn't. Her main character trait is belief, not saying random things at random times. This is what I wanted to put forward so sue me if I think deeply of the characters! Also I know the whole 'I don't like him/I'm gonna give his a chance' thing came too fast. It has a purpose. Many of our decisions are rushed and based on trivial-looking things. I guessi just wanted to make this one-shot as real as possible. You know how to tell me what you thought!!!**

**Deliya**


End file.
